1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to apparatuses, methods, and computer-readable recording mediums for providing a location sharing service, more particularly, an apparatus, method, and computer program for providing a location sharing service in which a user designates one or more friends and current locations thereof are shared therebetween in a real time.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term location-based service refers to various information services related to a location of a portable terminal detected by using a mobile network, a satellite signal, or the like. For a location-based service to be implemented, it may be desirable to integrate a mobile network technology, a location tracking technology, a mobile communication technology, and an information technology. Such a location-based service may detect a location of a person or a vehicle via a base station of mobile communication or GPS and has been widely used not only in the mobile communication service industry, for example, in a service such as a friend-searching service, a dating service, an emergency call, a navigation for vehicles, location-based content and traffic information, but also in other industries such as mobile commerce, traffic, environment, and medical and administrative services.